Obliterate
by Arabflower
Summary: The repercussions of 'trading' the woman you love for your sister's happiness. Warning: Mature Themes
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Obliterate

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

**Genre: **Drama/ Angst /Romance

**Summary: **The repercussions of 'trading' the woman you love for your sister's happiness

**Authors Note (A/N):** This originates but does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

CHAPTER 1

He led her into this hell like place, he had ignored her pleas and love in his worry for Nikhat's happiness, he dehumanised her reducing her to a mere commodity when his brother asked him to trade his bride for his sister's happiness. Her consent was not sought, her opinion did not matter, the deal was struck between the brothers and she was irrelevant. It was all about Nikhat so blindsided by the need for Nikhat's happiness, Asad and Ayaan had effectively ignored the love that both Humaira and Zoya held for them.  
All Zoya is left with now is her virtue as Asad and Ayaan had deprived her of her pride, dignity and family. Today Nikhat was getting married, seven torturous days after Zoya had been coerced into this sham of a marriage, for seven days Humaira had endured heartbreak watching everyone fawn over Ayaan and Zoya but she noticed one thing, Zoya was as miserable as she was. They were kindred spirits and Humaira harboured no ill feelings towards Zoya, in fact she developed a bond with Zoya. Unknown to those outside the Siddiqui Mansion, Zoya had not shared her marital bed with Ayaan and had made it clear to Humaira and to everyone at the Siddiqui mansion that only Humaira had a right over Ayaan.  
*Flashback*  
Asad had just turned his face and left, leaving Zoya alone with a sea of people that she didn't know, the only familiar faces were her dost and Raabert. Everyone else she had known by face only and even if she had known them well she dared not talk to them in a situation like this. All she wanted was to crawl into her Phuphi's lap and sleep. She did not feel Ayaan's grandmother lead her to Ayaan's bedroom. She stood outside, refusing to go inside; she spotted Humaira scurrying into her room and walked towards Humaira's room. She knocked tentatively and Humaira took a few seconds to answer.  
Humaira stared at Zoya for a few seconds, their eyes mirroring their respective plights so each knowing the pain the other was going through began silently crying. They took each other into a tearful hug, trying to comfort each other, to be strong for the other. So leading Zoya into her room, the two kindred spirits began their friendship. Humaira and Zoya spent the night talking about their loves and trying to console the other. Since then Zoya had spent every night in Humaira's room and with Nikhat under observation and no one to turn to, Humaira embraced Zoya as her elder sister with both blissfully unaware of the reality of their relation.  
*End Flashback*

Now Nikhat sat at the wedding dais, a married woman and thus the sham was over. Humaira turned to Zoya and hugged her from the side, both knowing that this farce was over. Gaffoor Ahmed Siddiqui had obtained a copy of Zoya and Ayaan's 'Nikaah Certificate' and there was no possible way that the Nikaah between Zoya and Ayaan was valid because of the various errors both in the Nikaah procedure and on the actual certificate.  
Zoya spotted Dilshad and Asad and immediately made her way over to her Phuphi and embraced her finding solace in the elder woman's arms. Dilshad clutched onto Zoya and cried silently, drawing peace from the younger girl's embrace. Nikhat's bidaai was in progress while Dilshad welcomed her daughter back into her life. While Shireen cried tears of sadness because her daughter was leaving, Dilshad had cried tears of happiness because her daughter had returned. Their embrace broke when Asad had placed his hand on his beloved's shoulder. Asad had claimed to love her and right now...Zoya was not really sure that his love was true, after all who sells their beloved in exchange for their sister's happiness.  
Zoya was furious with Asad but said nothing. She turned around and greeted him politely, but ignored him after that. These seven days in the Siddiqui mansion had reduced this once bubbly girl to a living corpse. Effectively Zoya could be described as the poster child for Tehzeeb and Tameez and Asad knew that he had lost his beloved since there was no smile playing on her lips and no mischievous twinkle in her eye...and what hurt him most was that he was responsible for it. He stared at Zoya for some time, his eyes begging her to speak to him, to laugh, to smile...to forgive...  
His pleading gaze was broken by his brother's voice.  
Ayaan:" Bhaijaan, Zoya...I've signed the Talaq papers, now that Nikhat is married I'm returning Zoya to you Bhaijaan..."  
Ayaan had lowered his gaze when he was met with Zoya's angry scowl, the only people Zoya had conversed with at the Siddiqui mansion was her dost, Rashid Ahmed Khan and her new found friend Humaira. Zoya deemed Ayaan responsible for all the heartache she had to endure and therefore could not find it in herself to be polite to him, or even look at him without contempt so she resolved to ignoring him completely but it takes two hands to clap and since Asad had agreed to Ayaan's stupid request she resolved to ignore him as well, however she had laid eyes on him after sometime and her resolve had broken. She took the papers from Ayaan and signed it immediately, thrusting it back into his ungrateful hands and was about to stalk off when Ayaan spoke.  
Ayaan: "The festivities are not over yet..." He turned around and called  
Ayaan:" Abbu...Humaira, tell the Moulana that the next Nikaah will happen shortly..."  
Zoya: "Next Nikaah?"  
Asad: "Who's getting married?"  
Ayaan:"Bhaijaan...you and Zoya of course..."  
He said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, Humaira laughed happily as she pulled Zoya away to get her ready, her friend was getting her happily ever after and for this, Humaira was over joyed.

Half an hour later, Zoya walked down the staircase of the Siddiqui mansion, dressed in bridal finery, with Humaira on her left and Nuzat on her right, leading her to her future. But no matter how excited she was to finally become Mrs Asad Ahmed Khan, she couldn't ignore the cloud of foreboding hanging over her head...it felt as though life was about to get worse before it could get better and this interlude was the calm before the storm...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Obliterate

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Angst

**Summary: **The repercussions of 'trading' the woman you love for your sister's happiness

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

**WARNING: ** There will be some negativity surrounding the Asad character (negative traits will be associated with his character) but this is a part of my story telling process, so I urge you to please endure it for the story to develop...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

CHAPTER 2

She was now Mrs Asad Ahmed Khan, her dreams were fulfilled but something did not feel right. She sat on his bed and waited for him to arrive. The festivities were over and his siblings were busy teasing him about his marriage so she understood that he would take some time to arrive. So she used this time to prepare herself for her new life by taking stock of her old one.  
_"He loves me...I know it, he may have a hard time expressing it and sure his methods are wrong at time and sure some of the decisions he makes hurt me more than anyone else but...he loves me right?...he wouldn't intentionally hurt me... He loves me...I should give him the benefit of the doubt...he loves me and he would not intentionally hurt me...besides whenever he has hurt me, he apologised for the causing act and promised that it would never happen again...sure he does things that hurt my feelings and my pride not long after his apology but he's trying to make this work...so shouldn't I help him? I should try too?"  
_Ever since Asad had traded her to his brother, Zoya had developed a sort of split view on everything, an optimistic one and a pessimistic one... And now since the Optimist has had their say, the pessimist needed its moment in the spot light...  
_"But why should I try? He put me in this position...it was because of his bad judgements that I suffered...he is the sole cause of everything...him and Ayaan...So why on earth should I forgive them? They used me... And it was all for nothing...they ignored my pleas and left me in that hell to rot...if it wasn't for dost and Humaira I would've ended it all...pulled a Nikhat and tried my hand at suicide...and Nikhat, I hope she has F***ing 'Happily Ever After' after all that she put me through..Otherwise absolutely everything would have been for nothing. Najma on the other hand...I tried to save...but now I realise that Zoya Faarouqui can't do everything..."  
_She sighed softly and caught her reflection in the mirror. She was beautiful bet never felt that way around Asad. When she realised that she loved him, her heart sank when he chose to hover around his idea of a perfect woman, Tanveer, instead of casting a glance at her. He continuously belittled and demeaned her and his OCD made it known that he loved things that were devoid of any imperfection. Grazing the horrid scar that ran up her right arm, she knew that there was no possible way that Asad could actually love her...she was imperfect...she was flawed and for Asad Ahmed Khan, everything had to be perfect. He had told her countless of times that her scar didn't bother him, and that he loved her more because of it, but there was always a nagging sense of disbelief within her whenever he said those things to her..  
_'Maybe that's why he traded to his brother...he was trying to get rid of you...you're not good enough for Asad Ahmed Khan...'  
_Her pessimistic side had resurfaced and given the circumstances; she couldn't help but agree with it. It was then that her optimist side decided to speak up  
_'But Zoya...Phuphi loves you...she's the mother you always wanted...so don't worry about Mr Khan...he'll come round, for now just enjoy Phuphi's love and affection...'  
_The door clicked open, bringing her out of her thoughts, her husband had arrived.

He stormed into his bedroom, his first night as a married man and he was furious with his 'wife' ... He watched her angrily for a few seconds before his mind wandered to the conversation he had just stormed away from.

*Flashback*

His siblings had left him in his garden, while his mother had retired to her room a while back. The night was peaceful, calm...waiting...waiting for the inevitable to occur, for the storm to arrive. He heard a rustling sound emanating from the bushes nearby and was about to investigate when his Salwaar clad, conniving ex-best friend emerged from the shrubbery.

Tanveer: "Jammy?"  
Asad: "Don't call me that Tanveer...How dare you come here?"  
Tanveer: "I only want to wish you on your marriage Jammy...even though you are Zoya's _second husband_..."

She had emphasised the last two words, hoping that they would have the desired effect, but knowing Asad well...she would have to fast track him to the conclusion she wanted him to reach and not slow walk him to it...if he slow walked to it then he'll think carefully and that's exactly what Tanveer did not want. Asad was famous for acting in anger without thinking, hurting Zoya and regretting his actions afterwards...all Tanveer had to do was wind him up and watch him go... so that's exactly what she was doing.

Asad: "What Nonsense Tanveer..."

"_Oh Zoya...you will have your suhaagraat tonight...but it won't be the stuff of dreams...it'll haunt your nightmares for years to come...'_ Tanveer laughed inwardly at the brilliance of her plan...who better to destroy the love story of Asad and Zoya than Asad himself? So slowly she began adding fuel to the fire

Tanveer: "But it's true Jammy...Ayaan married Zoya first and let's face the facts, Ayaan is a male and you know his nature, always chasing one beautiful girl after another...and Zoya is beautiful, Ayaan himself said that he liked Zoya the moment he laid eyes on her, heck he even started a fan club in her name..."

Asad: "Get to the point Tanveer..."

Tanveer: "Well Jammy...my point is, Ayaan had always admired Zoya and quite frankly the only thing stopping him from having Zoya was that she was _yours_ but then you gave her up to him...now you tell me Asad...which man would let such an opportunity go?"

Asad: "Tanveer! How dare you even suggest such a despicable thing?"

Tanveer: "There's no proof against it Jammy...They shared a room...they lived _together_ who's to say if Zoya is chaste or if she has been your little brother's wh*** for the past few days?"

Asad glared at Tanveer causing her to shrink into the shadows...her job was done and now all she had to do was sit back and watch the drama unfold.

Asad's mind took him to dangerous places, he noticed how Zoya's behaviour had changed, but Tanveer's words were creating new reasons for Zoya's behaviour in his mind

"_That's why she can't face you Asad...Zoya herself said that she can't stay angry at someone for long...so obviously that's the reason...she slept with Ayaan...there's no other explanation. You hurt her and this was the only way she could hurt you back..."_

And with that thought he stormed off to his bedroom, had he thought more rationally he would've never questioned Zoya's love for him or her virtue, but Asad had never thought when it came to Zoya, he only acted...or more correctly, reacted. So off he went to destroy his happily ever after.

*End Flash Back*

She was seated on his bed, and didn't even look up to acknowledge him, a normal groom would've interpreted this as the bride being coy, but in his heightened sense of anger Asad had interpreted this as shame, Shame because she could not face him after she slept with his brother. He moved closer to her in anger and held her roughly by her shoulders.

Asad: "How dare you!"

Zoya looked up at him, utterly confused and scared. She knew that she should say something to calm him down, but right now she was at a loss for words.

"_What could I have possibly done now to make him this angry? Way to go Zoya...your first night as a married woman and you managed to screw it up...Mr Khan was right you are a misfit..." _

Upon recollection of his hurtful words, she began to silently tear up. To him her tears were her admission of guilt and this enraged him further.

He grabbed her by her upper arms, causing her to wince in pain. He pulled her closer to him, placed his head in the crook of her neck and his lips against her hear. He spoke in a slow menacing whisper, adding to her fears as he hissed in her ear

Asad: "You... are... MINE... Zoya..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Obliterate

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Summary: **The repercussions of 'trading' the woman you love for your sister's happiness

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

**WARNING: **

There will be some negativity surrounding the Asad character (negative traits will be associated with his character) but this is a part of my story telling process, so I urge you to please endure it for the story to develop...

This Chapter contains scenes depicting rape... I have tried to make these scenes less graphic but in any case reader discretion is advised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 3

He grabbed her veil and tore it off her person, and then the rest of her bridal attire followed. He ignored the fear in her eyes as his own raked over her body lustfully. She was terrified but right now he couldn't care less about her, all his mind was focusing on was claiming her as his own. Her exposed flesh was taunting him, mocking him because his brother had enjoyed her first...but he had to correct that...he had to. He pushed her exposed body beneath him, domininating her with his muscular frame, her cries of pain falling on deaf ears and her pleas to him ignored. A beast stirred within him and an animalistic growl escaped his lips as he rid himself of his garments. His nude form pressing against hers, his arousal pressing against her core, she was not aroused...she was not ready...she was terrified. She tried pushing him off, but she was not strong enough, so she beat against his wall like chest with her small fists, trying to get him off her. She struggled, but he had successfully caged her under his frame, pinning her beneath him. His mind's eye began creating Images to fuel his rage..._Zoya being undressed by Ayaan...Zoya kissing Ayaan...Zoya writhing in pleasure under Ayaan._

Zoya: "Asad...please...NO...STOP...PLEASE..."

Was all she managed to say through her tears but alas her words were ignored when, without warning, he thrust into her, impaling her fully with his member invading her person in the most intimate way possible.

He had seen her open her mouth and tell him something, but he understood nothing, his rage was blinding him to everything else. He watched her exposed body and became aroused instantly, she was beautiful. Had he stopped to think rationally about what he was doing, he would've known what he was doing was wrong.

She cried out in pain, her vision blinded with hot tears as he tore through her barriers...she was told that one's first time was painful...but this, this was excruciating. He pulled out and thrusted into her again, this time with more force, causing her to moan in pain, he continued with his violent, animalistic thrusts punctuating each of his thrusts with a moan of pleasure. He impaled her a few more times before he emptied himself within her. Once his hardened member had softened, he pulled out of her, and hissed into her ear...

Asad: "Never had this much fun with Ayaan now did you?"

Of all the things Asad has done to hurt her, this was by far the worst. She was in pain; she was in shock...her mind and heart unable to come to terms with the fact that the man that she loved was raping her. He was forcing himself on her, robbing her of her virtue, her first time...she will remember this for the rest of her life and she wanted this memory to be the stuff of dreams...now this will haunt her nightmares. She waited for his anger to dissipate but no such thing happened as he continued to thrust into her, mercilessly hurting her with each thrust. He moaned in pleasure as he pushed himself into her and it sickened Zoya that he was actually enjoying this. She felt him release his load into her and she blinked back her tears, glad that this was over... but she was in no way prepared for what he did next. He hissed into her ear

Asad: "Never had this much fun with Ayaan now did you?"

Once he had slaked his lust, he lifted himself off his wife's body, dressed himself and left the room. She heard the door of the guestroom slam closed and it was in that moment that she lost all love she had for him. In this one night, what was supposed to be the most beautiful night of her life, he had destroyed it forever, making Zoya feel like the 'property' he had reduced her to. He had pimped her out for his sister's happiness but tonight she realised that she was nothing more to him than a bed warmer. He thought so lowly of her...He thinks that she had betrayed him...She felt used, she felt cheap...Asad didn't love her...all he did was buy her back from his little brother.

So with there being nothing else she could do, she slowly picked herself up and walked slowly and painfully into the bathroom. She sat under the shower, letting the water spray over her as she attempted to scrub herself clean... she was tainted...she will never be pure again...

She dried herself off and put on her pyjamas, she couldn't bring herself to look at the bed...the place where everything was destroyed, so she curled up on the floor and cried herself to sleep.

The morning sunlight streamed through the window, causing her to wake and mechanically get ready to face the day, her Aapi had told her that matters between a husband and wife should remain private, so she kept her mouth shut...if nobody knew about what had happened then it was easier to deny that it had happened. She applied little makeup and was, for once, grateful that she wore long sleeved tops as she applied ointment on the angry purple bruises that adorned her arms after last night's 'incident'.

She was the first one up, so she went about making breakfast for everyone else and was almost done when her wonderful Phuphi, and now mother in law, Dilshad walked down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen. Dilshad held Zoya gently and kissed the top of her forehead. Zoya winced in pain when Dilshad had touched her arms, and prayed that the elder woman wouldn't notice. Thankfully, her mother in law did not notice anything as the phone rang, Najma wanted to speak to her mother and her new Bhabhi.

Asad was still angry when he woke up and was even more furious with himself when he realised that he had slept in her old room. He heard clattering in the kitchen, and knowing that his Ammi was awake at this time; he made his exit through the window and snuck into his own room. He rushed into the shower to get ready for the day.

After showering and changing, Asad sauntered out of his room, he looked dashing in his three piece suit and his heart stopped the moment he laid eyes on his beautiful wife. She was breath taking in her light blue Salwaar suit and Asad recalled how beautiful she was without it and he instantly became aroused. His arousal was quickly replaced with anger when his mind's eye replayed the images of his Zoya writhing under his brother in pleasure. So angrily, he stomped over to the breakfast table and took his seat, waiting to be served.

Dilshad watched the newlywed couple closely. There was something off about them...something was seriously wrong and Dilshad could not understand why...but then again these two were always fighting so this wasn't anything new... But something was definitely wrong this time, usually whenever they fought Zoya would do something or the other to either annoy or pacify Asad and they'll brush everything under the rug. But now Zoya refused to make eye contact with anyone and Asad was glaring at his wife...the silence was uncomfortable...really uncomfortable.

Zoya served breakfast to everyone before sitting down herself. Dilshad had taken her first bite of the first meal made by her Bahu and was delighted by the wonderful taste, Zoya had created the perfect meal on her first day as Asad's wife and Dilshad had just opened her mouth to compliment her wonderful Bahu when the clattering of utensils had stopped her.  
Asad threw his utensils down and in a rage addressed the woman who, according to Tanveer, betrayed him.  
Asad: "This is disgusting! Ammi...what is this?"  
Dilshad stared at her son in horror, _'what's wrong with him? The food is delicious...'_ She pulled herself from her thoughts and was about to voice her opinion when Asad spoke again.  
Asad: "But why am I asking Ammi...I'm sure Miss Faarouqui made this...'  
When the sound of her maiden name left his lips, a fresh batch of tears began swimming in Zoya's eyes. Dilshad couldn't believe her son's rudeness and she was about to interject when her son spoke again, this time breaking his wife's heart completely...  
Asad: "irresponsible girl, I was right...she is a misfit..."  
And with that he left the table and headed stormed off to work. The moment the front door slammed shut, Dilshad was shocked that Asad could be so rude and mean to the woman he claimed to love and therefore she expected Zoya to run to her room in tears but nothing of the sort happened. Zoya stifled back her sobs and cleaned up quickly and quietly before scurrying to her room. Dilshad stood in disbelief at what had transpired before her. Zoya would never take an insult lying down; she always had some witty, sarcastic retort on the tip of her tongue so to see Zoya quietly take Asad's behaviour troubled Dilshad to no end. Her once outspoken, lively and bubbly Bahu had turned into the kind of woman that her son always wanted as his bride...submissive... And Dilshad hated this new Zoya. She was full of 'Tehzeeb' and 'Tameez', did not fight back and had not smiled since she returned.

Dilshad was about to go after her daughter in law when the door bell rang but before could answer the door, it opened and in sauntered the man, who in Dilshad's opinion, was responsible for this entire mess...and it was time like these when Dilshad really hated the fact that Ayaan had cut himself a set of Keys.  
Ayaan walked over to Dilshad and took her into a hug, which she left unreturned.  
Dilshad: "get off me Ayaan!"  
Ayaan:" But Badi Ammi..."  
Dilshad shoved him off and nearly slapped him across the face but controlled herself just in time so she settled for just yelling at him instead.  
Dilshad: "This is YOUR fault Ayaan..."  
Ayaan: "But Badi Ammi...I kept my promise...Zoya's back with you..."  
Dilshad: "You have not returned the same Zoya Ayaan... You caused this...so YOU fix it."  
Ayaan: "We should just give Zoya some time...I mean after everything that Bhaijaan and I put her through she needs time to find herself again...I mean Bhaijaan and I robbed her of her dignity, pride and just about everything else...well everything except her virtue..."  
When Ayaan had ashamedly said those last words, Dilshad's anger dissipated, she looked at him proudly and smiled at her step son, Ayaan may have been selfish and heavily depended on his big brother but one thing was certain...he loved his big brother and wouldn't dare dream of taking advantage of his brother's beloved. Ayaan may have taken Zoya from Asad but Ayaan knew that only Asad has the right to Zoya's body.  
She smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheek and watched him leave utterly confused.  
Dilshad locked the door behind him... Sighed and said to herself;  
Dilshad: "Time to find out what's bothering my wonderful daughter in law..."

***A/N :** A little insight into Zoya's character here...she is in shock and naturally denial is a coping mechanism for her, and the way she approaches the matter is how many rape victims would have done (As per the research I have done) They feel scared or ashamed to talk to another about what had happened so they pretend as if nothing had gone wrong, but the fact of the matter is that it had happened so a victim should not have to go through this ordeal alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Obliterate

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Asad / Zoya / OC (Other Character)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Summary: **The repercussions of 'trading' the woman you love for your sister's happiness

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

A/N : there have been requests to make Zoya a 'Fighter' it'll come...when the time is right, right now she is a woman who has been hurt deeply by the man she loves, she's still coming to terms with what Asad did to her...but remember "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..."

**WARNING: **

This Chapter contains scenes depicting rape... Spousal Rape IS RAPE and is therefore not allowed. I have tried to make these scenes less graphic but in any case reader discretion is advised.

Once again, paragraphs in Bold contain the scene in question and have been marked off with a warning so skip over it if it makes you uncomfortable

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

Dilshad felt surreal, walking into her son's room to speak to Zoya...she was still getting used to the fact that Asad was married even though she had already acclimated to Zoya's presence in Khan Villa. Nonetheless, she turned the handle and walked into her son's room, expecting Zoya to be silently fuming about her son's behaviour, pacing in anger or silently crying but the sight that greeted her totally threw her for a loop.  
Zoya sat on the couch in the room, staring into space. Her behaviour was so Un-Zoya like that Dilshad fought the urge to grab her by the shoulders and shake her, yelling at Her Bahu to say something.  
So instead she took the seat besides Zoya and waited for her to say something. After approximately five minutes of waiting Dilshad decided to initiate conversation, silently worried about her darling daughter in law, Zoya had never remained silent for this long and causing Dilshad's worry increased exponentially.  
Dilshad: "Zoya..."  
Zoya did not turn to face Dilshad but continued staring ahead of her when she conversed with her mother in law.  
Zoya: "Jee Ammi..."  
Dilshad: "Beta what's wrong"  
Zoya:"Nothing..."  
Dilshad: "Beta tell me... Something is bothering you..."  
Zoya: "Ammi everything is fine..."  
Dilshad knew Zoya was lying but chose not to pursue it, taking the approach that if Zoya wanted to talk about it, she will when she's ready.  
Zoya, on the other hand, was dying to talk to someone about what happened. But how could you talk to your mother in law about the fact that her son/your husband was abusing you. So not knowing what to do, Zoya decided to remain silent and give nothing away, _'there's no need to tell Ammi yet...it's probably nothing, so why cause problems between Mr Khan and Ammi for nothing... Like always he'll apologise and promise to never do that again...he always does things he doesn't mean in anger...he'll apologise...I know it...'  
_Zoya didn't know whether she was in denial about her situation or if her blind faith in her love was correctly placed but one thing she did know was that her love was bound by a string...a very fragile string and it was up to Asad to not break the string.  
+++++++++++++++++++++

Asad Ahmed Khan paced his office in frustration, it seems that the universe hated him at this moment since two of his deals were delayed, another contract was lost because the client pulled out at the last minute and to top it all off his 'wife', his beloved Zoya had slept with his baby brother Ayaan and such betrayal Asad Ahmed Khan could not over look. No matter what he did to distract himself, throughout the day his mind wandered to the images of his Zoya writhing in pleasure under his baby brother Ayaan causing him to become shorter tempered than usual. His office staff was glad that the work day was over and they could finally escape his wrath but they felt really bad for the one person who was at the receiving end of their boss's anger, his new wife...Zoya Ahmed Khan.

It was night fall when Asad had returned and to avoid another scene (like the one during breakfast) at the dining table Dilshad both supervised and aided Zoya in making dinner so that Asad will have absolutely no reason to complain._ 'Ya Allah! I wonder what's wrong with my son... he just got married to the woman he loves and instead of being happy he is angrier than ever! I know for a fact that Zoya hasn't done anything to anger him so what could be the problem? He needs to calm himself down and sort this out soon because this mood of his is connected to the reason why Zoya is upset...'_ Dilshad was brought out of her thoughts when Asad had taken his seat for Dinner. They ate in silence and once Asad had finished his meal he abruptly stood up and left to make a business call in the drawing room. Zoya cleared up silently and retreated to her room. Dilshad watched her son through the glass door, he paced the drawing room like a caged lion, his muscles tensing and relaxing rhythmically, his face stern and his eyes cold...you didn't need to be an expert in human behaviour to figure out that he was angry...but the question on Dilshad's mind was _'Why?'_ so preparing coffee for the both of them, Dilshad waited for his call to end before signalling him outside to the garden, they needed to have a 'mother-son chat' as soon as possible.

He walked picked up his mug from the dining table and joined his mother on the bench in the garden. Her expression told him that she was worried about something, but she hid it well beneath a calm exterior. In her most soothing voice, his mother addressed him

Dilshad: "Asad..."

Asad: "Jee Ammi?"

Dilshad: "Beta...tell me something, are you happy?"

Asad: "Yes Ammi, Of course I'm happy...why do you ask?"

Dilshad: "It's just that you've been very moody and angry lately...and I thought you would be happy now that Zoya is your wife..."

Asad: "No Ammi...it's just some work stress, a few deals didn't go through and that's what's frustrating me..."

Asad was surprised at how easily he lied to his mother, but he could not find it in himself to say it out loud that his beloved betrayed him. Saying it out loud will make it all the more true and Asad was more than comfortable with living in denial for a little while longer.

Dilshad smiled at her son's strict work ethic and decided to cheer him up, '_Ayaan always has this knack of cheering his Bhaijaan up, so the news of his earlier visit would really delight Asad'_ inwardly smiling at her median to distract Asad, Dilshad had not realised that by bringing up her step son, she was adding 'fuel to the fire' and her daughter in law was about to get burned...

Dilshad: "Ayaan had come over today..."

Asad had heard his step brother's name and his ears perked up. _'So Miss Faarouqui wants to have her cake and eat it too? I can't believe she is so shameless! To call her lover over to her husband's bed...disgusting.' _The inner voice in his head, which started to sound strangely like Tanveer's, had done its job...he was seething with anger but hid his rage under a composed exterior due to his Ammi's presence.

Asad: "Ammi...I'm really tired so I'm going to turn in...Allah Hafiz..."

Dilshad: "Allah Hafiz..."

Dilshad retired to her room, not knowing the horror she had inadvertently set in motion.

Once he had heard his mother's room door close, Asad's rage broke through his calm exterior. He stormed into his room to find his wife, seated on the edge of the bed, drying her hair with a towel. She looked up, acknowledging his presence with a small smile...

Zoya: "Asad..."

Asad remained silent, but took a menacing step forward, edging closer towards his wife, Zoya saw no smile playing on his lips nor warmth in his eyes and a chill ran down her spine, the look about him was all too familiar...it was the same as the previous night...her beloved had not come to rescue her...but to throw her further into the abyss.

**(****Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised****)**

**Once again Asad's vision became clouded with the images of his baby brother being intimate with his wife, he growled menacingly and grabbed Zoya by her shoulders, slamming his body against hers, until her back landed on the softness of his bed. He ripped her clothes off her in one swift motion, and rid himself of his clothes shortly thereafter. **

**Zoya did not struggle, she did not protest, she did not cry...she was numb with shock...shock because her Asad was gone forever, and she was stuck in this marriage to a monster. She was shocked because her beloved was to hurt her again...violate her...in the most intimate way and the saddest part was that she had put herself in this situation when she agreed to marry him.**

**She felt him force his way into her once again, sheathing himself in her warmth, thrusting into her with more force than anticipated, filling her completely with each thrust. He moaned in pleasure, while she remained silent, wishing this torture to be over soon. He thrust into her a few more times, growling in pleasure each time he had filled her completely. He felt the tension build up with in him and released his seed within her, moaning as he did so. Once again he abruptly withdrew from her folds, put on his clothes and made his way into the guestroom, without as much as a backwards glance to his so called 'beloved'.**

**(****End of Mature content****)**

'_He did not apologise...he hurt me again... he doesn't love me anymore...what have I done to deserve this? How can he be angry with me when I have done nothing wrong? Allah Miyan...I have lost him...my Asad is lost and this monster has taken his place...please help me Allah Miyan...please...I can't live like this...not anymore...You put me in this situation so please find the solution...please...take me away from all of this...'_ She had lifted herself off the bed and walked towards the bathroom and once again began her ritual of attempting to scrub herself clean. She was sore, badly bruised, heartbroken and terrified and had nearly rubbed her skin raw under the scalding heat of the shower. She turned off the water, dried herself off, changed into her pyjamas and once again made her bed on the couch...the gears in her head turning, trying to find a way out of this hell.

Zoya felt trapped...helpless and such a feeling was not entirely alien to her... She associated it with her traumatic childhood...the fire; her Ammi's death...a place she had been running from but could never escape, and now her beloved had forced her into a living nightmare... The saddest part about her situation was that she was the one who pushed for this Nikaah. Her Aapi and Jeeju were unaware of Zoya's Nikaah and because she could not find it in her to tell the people who raised her that she had gotten married in their absence, she realised that she had dug her own grave. She was embarrassed ...Embarrassment was the only thing preventing her from calling her Jeeju and begging him to rescue her.  
Parental love...the only thing that Khan Villa had to offer her in the form of Dilshad Ahmed Khan.  
Fear...The only thing keeping her in this marriage because she knows what her husband is capable of doing to her again if she refuses to perform her conjugal duties.  
Her need for a mother figure and her pending embarrassment if she left posed such a dilemma to her. She had always wanted a mother, and even though Aapi had raised her, she was just that...her Aapi. Dilshad Ahmed Khan was exactly like what Zoya imagined her Ammi to be like and now that she has found her 'mother' she couldn't just let that go, but if she ran away and returned to New York, she would have to face her Aapi and Jeeju...their sympathy and worry for her will effectively prove that Zoya Faarouqui was a liar...that she couldn't do everything and that once again she would need her Aapi and Jeeju to save her from the hole she dug herself in.  
So with no pride, virtue or beloved she's effectively stuck as the devil's prisoner...until her white knight comes to rescue her.


End file.
